Call Me Wolfe
by TashiiPear
Summary: Continued from a certain point in Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jacob run away, just as the war between their friends/family and the Volturi breaks out. Spoilers. Original Characters involved. Future Lemons. Rated M.
1. The Introduction

_**The Introduction**_

This story is a following from Stephanie Meyer's _Breaking Dawn_. Therefore, expect a few spoilers.

I do not own the characters except for those that may turn up later in the story. The Cullens, Hales, Volturi and others are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Anyway, I got this idea randomly about an hour ago. What would happen if Jacob and Renesmee had to leave in the end? What happened if Siobhan didn't truly have the ability to turn situations around to those she wanted? Would Jacob and Nessie be able to live happily ever after?

Let's hope so!

I know the idea isn't completely unique or original, but I just thought of it before… Only now did I check if there were other stories like it… There aren't that many actually.

I'd like to thank everybody who reads and reviews. I truly appreciate your feedback and support.

I tend to get lazy sometimes and have been known to lose my muse. I'm sorry if this happens and this story is left unfinished… Support honestly gets me through that.

Have fun,

~ Tashii


	2. Loss

**Chapter One – **_**Loss**_

Bella

This was it then; the end. Was there no chance that we would win? It looked impossible, what with the vast dangers lined up on the other side of the clearing. Aro, Caius and Marcus would not be caught up in their fake discussion for long. We had very little time left to live.

Around me, my friends and family were quietly saying goodbye. Loaded whispers threaded on our side of the field, so low that even I couldn't hear the exact words clearly. Couples that were more connected than just friends hugged passionately, others kissed. I caught Garrett inching closer to Kate in my peripheral view, he whispered a quiet pledge under his breath and Kate muttered something back. The wolves nuzzled each other quietly. I watched Leah cry as she licked her little brother lovingly. What had I gotten them into?

It was my turn for goodbyes. I didn't need to turn around to know that Edward was looking at me miserably, I could feel his gaze. Either way, I spun around and embraced him, but my eyes were pricking with tears that would never spill over. His lips found mine and I returned the kiss willingly. If possible, my mind got foggy. On my shoulders, Renesmee coughed.

The slight sound helped me return to what was at hand. No matter how many vampires and wolves died here today, it was my main focus that this beautiful little girl survived. My pride, my glory, alive forever.

"Mummy, I don't want to die…" She sobbed loudly, shattering the quiet ringing sound of her voice.

"You're not going to, Renesmee." I flipped her around so that she was in my arms instead of on my shoulders. A sob broke through my faked calm and blended with hers. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck like a vice.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my shoulder, embracing us both. It was a comfort to know he was so close.

"More than my own life…" I whispered, pulling her away from me and touching the locket I had given her for Christmas. She sniffed and nodded.

This was it. Time to say goodbye to my daughter and her future husband. I turned to Jacob. He was still all wolfed up, looking straight ahead, but keeping his attention on us. I could see his lips trembling slightly, his muscles tensed rigidly.

"Thank you, Jacob." I whispered, moving over to him. Nessie was still wrapped in my arms, but Edward let go when he saw what I was doing. Jacob was confused though and turned, looking at me with all the pain I held in my still heart. "Take good care of her. Please."

I pushed Renesmee onto his back. Jacob shook his head and whimpered in protest. Renesmee settled into the dip between his shoulders, crying loudly. Her eyes were glancing around worriedly, silently saying goodbye to all of the eyes now turned on us.

"You have to take care of her. For me. For Edward. For everybody." My throat felt thick, I was sure that I was crying, even though it was impossible. Renesmee sobbed again from her refuge.

Jacob slowly bumped me in the shoulder with his large head. A tear the size of a baseball rolled down his face. His own goodbye.

"I love you too." And despite the fact that we were supposed to be mortal enemies, I did. He would be an excellent son. I don't know why I hadn't seen that before. "Take care of her."

He whimpered again, more tears flowing from his eyes. I heard uneasy whimpers from around the edge of the trees. None of the wolves liked to see one of their own so distressed.

The tension was practically thick in the air. Our exchange had been listened to by all and suddenly, it was completely clear that this was the end. For all or most of us, but hopefully, not for these two young souls.

"This is what you've been hiding from me. From Aro." Edward whispered in my ear, returning to my side and hugging me tightly.

I can't speak, so I nod.

And then the three main members of the Volturi turned and I could see every inch of their evil in those clouded blood red eyes. Did it matter that we had witnesses? Did it matter that they had their own reputation to uphold? No. We were in the way; only those with valuable gifts would survive. Did that mean me? I would sooner die than join them.

With an angry hiss, I tossed my shield over every member on my side and tightened it to a strength I had never witnessed before, never from myself.

As the war began, I was only able to register the sound most important to me; that fluttering heartbeat and the heavy thudding of paws, the stronger thump of Jacob's heart.

And then I was engaged in the fight. And they were gone.


	3. You Have To Keep Running

**Chapter Two – **_**You Have To Keep Running**_

Jacob

The shouts and hisses were still loud behind me. It was not easy to keep running like this when all I wanted was to go back and kill those disgusting leeches. The only thing keeping me from joining my pack was the precious jewel on my back.

I would never dream of putting my dear Nessie through that horror. She didn't deserve to see her parents die. No one did.

Luckily, I was able to keep track of what was happening through the eyes of Seth. Leah had practically ordered him to stay back and he had grudgingly obliged. His duty was to make sure no one disappeared to follow me and Nessie. It was easy enough to keep tabs on the battle, any followers and wherever I was running, but the extra help was great.

_Thank you, Seth. _I thought to him quickly, dodging a tree in the process. _If you don't make it out of this – if anybody doesn't – I'll never forgive myself._

_Shut up, Jacob. _He laughed at the irony that our usual conversation spots had been switched. _You need to keep Nessie safe. We all understand that. I'd do the same… You know…_

_You mean, you would if you had imprinted on someone. _I mumbled inside the confines of my mind quietly. He was still beating himself up over having no one to love. Seth loved everybody; it was ridiculous for him to feel this way. _Seth, you love everybody and everybody loves you back. Stop beating yourself up!_

He just huffed and turned back to the battle, giving me an update on what was happening. Leah was taking down a Volturi witness. It seemed Quil and Embry were tag teaming against a group of bloodsuckers. Bella was standing still, concentrating on her shield while Esme, Edward and Carlisle protected her. Sam was taking down one of the evil little leeches with a creepy one at his side. It was easy enough to see who was who… The Volturi leeches were in black cloaks, our side were either furred or in casual dress.

_I want to help! _Seth moaned loudly.

_No, you can't. _I heard Leah snap. A metallic screech filled the air as she tore the vamp she was fighting apart.

_I need you to watch the fight Seth. Please? _I dodged another tree, my breathing still steady. Renesmee, oblivious to what was happening in my head, sobbed again loudly. I had almost forgotten she was there… I would have if she was not tied to my life with a steel cable.

_Don't worry. I'll stay here until needed. Leah, watch your back. _Seth and I watched as Leah spun quickly, head butting the leech behind her into surrounding forest. She raced after it.

_Thank you. _I thought, dodging yet another tree. _I think I'm closing in on Canada now… Where was I supposed to go?_

_Anywhere, try Texas or something. _Seth considered a few possibilities.

_Seth… Those are all on the other side of the country. _I rolled my eyes and shifted my shoulders a bit so that Nessie was comfortable. Her sobs had quieted slightly, but I could feel her trembling and her tears soaking my fur.

_Yeah, but cross over a few times. You know, confuse the trail. _He yawned and lay down, watching as his sister reemerged from the forest. She was limping, but as I watched through Seth's eyes, she straightened out and began running to help Collin take down another witness.

_I think I might go back to the Cullens and grab a car. Do you think they would mind? _I jumped over a shallow river and found myself behind a store of some unknown town. Without thinking too much about what I was doing, I jumped back through the trees and headed back to Forks via a different route.

Seth was eyeing Edward, rethinking my question. As we both watched, Edward shook his head, glancing over at Seth for a brief second. That was enough for a brawny leech to tackle him and rip his arm off.

Bella's scream was piercing. Seth jumped up and began pacing, watching as the vampire jumped at Edward again and tore off one of his legs. One of the Cullens' – the little pixie one - jumped on the Volturi's back and pulled his head off.

_Stay calm Seth. I'm coming back. _I turned back in the direction of the field and picked up my pace.

_No. Nessie. _That was enough to make me stop.

I checked where she was and saw that she had curled into a ball. Her face was stained with tears.

_Go back to the Cullens. Grab a car. _Seth straightened his shoulders and looked at his paws, probably trying to hide something gruesome from my sight. _You have to keep running._

Slowly, I nodded, agreeing with him.

Was there any hope that my friends would make it out of this battle alive? Was there a chance for me and Nessie?

I didn't know. Nobody knew. Not yet.

Silently, I pledged my love to all of my brothers, my sister. This was the last goodbye I would be able to issue for a very long time. I was back at the Cullens. It was time to drive…


	4. A Gift To Save Our Lives

**Chapter Three – **_**A Gift To Save Our Lives**_

Jacob

Nessie shuffled beside me again, moaning in her sleep. For the last two hours, driving had been murder. She had broken out of the deeper stages of sleep with cries of concern for her parents. They were almost too much to bear and they were coming from her while she slept! Hopefully they wouldn't be as bad when she woke up.

The Porsche was enough to keep her asleep though. The engine purred smoothly, almost making me fall into a deep slumber myself. I wouldn't though, never. Not when it would risk Nessie's life.

"Mummy… Come back." She mumbled quietly, her eyelids quivering, tiny fingers clenching at the leather upholstery.

"Shh, it's alright Ness." I reached over and patted her back soothingly.

"Jacob…" She moaned loudly, rolling over. Something stopped her mid-roll and her eyes snapped open.

With despair that broke my already pained heart, her big brown eyes flickered over the car interior, stopping on my face momentarily and then starting up again, looking for someone that wasn't there.

"It's alright Ness." I repeated louder. It wasn't true, but it would be enough for now. "We're away from the evil monsters."

She reached across the small space between us and touched my face briefly, showing me pictures of our family, mixed with curiosity. Where was everyone? I could hear the message clearly.

"They're back in Forks…" I murmured, trailing off uncertainly. How much could she handle?

"And we're?" She asked angrily, finally realizing we were in a car. She turned her body around and leaned her face against the glass, taking in the city outside of our windows.

We were somewhere close to Idaho. The Porsche was really fast, but I was sure running literally would have been faster. At least Nessie was safe, warm and normal looking in a car.

"Idaho, I think." I said, glancing out the window into the misty morning. "It's about 6am."

"How long have I been asleep?" She whispered, wide eyed.

"Probably close to… 19 hours. You really can sleep." I replied. My hands tightened around the steering wheel. I didn't want to have to conversation she was going to start.

"Are they alright?" Her whisper was strained, intense. My heart ached in unison with hers.

So desperately I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to give her the facts straight. I wanted to tell her that vampires could probably fight for days and stay alive. I wanted to tell her that the Volturi leeches had special abilities, much stronger than Bella's. I wanted to tell her that we had more on our side than they had on theirs, but I couldn't. She had to be lied to.

"They'll do their best to protect us." I murmured, still focusing on the wispy sunrise outside.

"You didn't answer my question." She frowned at me and crossed her hands over her chest grumpily. Despite everything, I chuckled. She was so cute when she was angry.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously, probably wondering if I was trying to change the subject.

"That bag." I slowed the car, looking at the little black backpack strapped across her shoulders. I only realized it now, but she had been wearing it before too.

Her eyes sparked as she remembered something and she quickly shrugged the bag off. It looked big in her small hands, but it was smaller than one of my on giant palms. The zip opened easily as she pulled it.

"Whoa!" She gasped, her jaw slackened and fell, revealing milky white teeth.

"What is it Nessie!?" The Porsche swerved slightly and then straightened, I pulled over to the side of the road, turning the headlights off. The sun was higher over the horizon now and the clouds were clearing.

Tears were welling in her eyes again. Desperately, I wiped them away, cradling her face and kissing the top of her bouncy bronze curls lovingly. If I looked like an overprotective mother, I didn't care.

"Mummy…" She sniffed noisily and tore her face away, hiding in the corner of her side of the seat. The backpack fell from her lap as she moved and that's when I saw the things inside of it.

Funny how the little things turn out to be so precious. This little bag, crammed with money and what looked like some legal documents. These were probably the best things anybody could have given us in that moment.

Thank you, Bella.

I closed my eyes and felt tears falling from my own eyes. She had saved us.

Such a good thing I had stopped the car. There was no way I could drive properly now, I needed a rest. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, hitting the headrest with a dull thud. My other senses took over. I could hear Nessie picking up the documents shakily, scanning the words. Her heart pace quickened, if that was possible. I tasted her breath in the air, the dusty smell of the Porsche's interior.

"_**Mr. Jacob Wolfe, stepfather to Vanessa Wolfe.**_**" The sound of her voice was clearing again, unbroken by sobs. How sweet, she was getting stronger by the second while I was having a mental breakdown. "**_**Rio de Janeiro**_**?"**


	5. This Battlefield

**Chapter Four – **_**This Battlefield**_

Seth

The sight was staggering. The air, thick with purple smoke, seemed sickeningly sweet. And what were the sources of this disgusting purple haze? My wolf family and my vampire friends. The other pillars of smoke rose an inky black; these burning corpses were those of our enemies. The Volturi.

Death… Not the best thing to witness, not the best thing to bring upon someone. How much I wished that this whole scenario had turned out different. If only.

But wait, was I all alone? The last creature left alive in this disgusting heap of dead bodies? Where were the others? Surely there had to be _someone else _left alive.

And so, I checked. I poked amongst the bodies, gasping whenever I found someone who deserved to be alive. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Sam, Emmett, Quil. The tears began to flow and, in the end, I couldn't go any further than the ten meters I had walked.

We knew this was the most likely thing to happen, but it was a shock to find my friends dead. I should've helped them. Why hadn't I? WHY?

_Calm… Down… Seth… _I heard faintly. Leah? Was that Leah?

_Yeah, it's Leah. _I heard another weak voice join in.

_Embry? Holy cow! You guys alright? Where are you? _I couldn't hide the excitement. Even if I had lost so many friends and family, it was nice to know that some were still alive.

_Due East. I can see you. _I heard Embry whisper and then his whimper threaded through the air.

I took off immediately, finding his body easily. He was battered and bruised, but able to grin sadly and nudge me. Such good signs. I helped him up and watched as he walked away, heading home by the looks of things.

_Yeah, I'll go and give Billy an update. _He said quietly inside his head. I almost couldn't hear him.

_Seth… Help me? _Leah whimpered painfully inside her head, screeching out loud.

I followed the sound of her pain and stopped short once I was able to see her. My reflexes were not strong enough to stop me from vomiting. I couldn't help it. There was no way I could choke back the rising bile.

_Do I look that bad? _Her voice was faint and whispery, almost like she was going to die soon.

_No, you don't. _I muttered once I was able to think clearly. I inched closer to her, taking in her tattered limbs, her bleeding nose and the cuts and wounds in her skin. Tufts of fur lay around her, adding to the gruesome mess.

_I DO! _She wailed and fell back, her torso not able to hold itself up because it was missing a front leg.

_Oh, Leah. Don't cry. You'll be fixed up by next month. _She probably would be.

_What about the others… _She asked, glancing around with tired eyes. _They won't be fixed up._

_We'll find out about that sis. Come on. Hop up. _I nudged her, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. She truly did look horrible, but it was such a relief to have her alive.

As we limped out of the clearing, Embry came back. All three of us exchanged a miserable glance and looked back over the field. Many lives lost, few left alive. What was life supposed to mean after witnessing something like this?

Our minds would be as scarred as this clearing now. This battlefield.


	6. Broken Promises To Self

**Chapter Five – **_**Broken Promises To Self**_

Renesmee

I kick my feet out again, listening with satisfaction as they hit the bottom of the stationary Porsche's dashboard. This is the most entertainment I was getting. Why didn't Mum think to put some games or toys in the little black bag?

"Jacob, I'm bored." I whined loudly. I feel my face twist into a grimace that mimicked his; no one likes a bratty kid.

"Look, Ness, this is as hard on me as it is on you. Okay?" He wiped the back of his hand across his face – brushing the last few tears away – and rushed out of the car, chasing after a mysterious-looking stranger. "Wait in the car!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Whatever." I mutter, folding my arms over my chest.

My poor, sweet Jacob. I couldn't help the fact that I was whining this much. I think he understood, but that didn't give me any excuse. He had been crying longer than any grown man I'd ever seen. He deserved someone kinder and gentler looking after him. Squaring my shoulders, I silently vowed to comfort him when he got back.

Soon he rushed back to the car, sweating, even though he had only been for a short run. Just the fact that he was sweating at all scared me; Jacob never got tired! He never got all sweaty.

"Where are we going?" I tucked my hands under my butt and looked at him with critical eyes, totally going against all I had just promised.

"Eh. Phone box." Jacob muttered, wiping more sweat front his forehead and pulling the Porsche around a corner.

The street here was grubby and disgusting. The large brick walls on either side were completely covered in graffiti. I think I spied a hobo sleeping in a cardboard box and my heart ached for the poor homeless man.

"I need to check how they are. I don't care if this could get me killed." He muttered quietly, probably thinking I couldn't hear him. Too bad… I could.

"Jacob." I whisper, reaching out and catching his arm. "Don't hurt yourself. Never."

Although the light was dim because of the high factory walls around us, I could see the spark of sadness in his eyes. He realized that hurting himself would hurt me. It didn't matter whether or not he killed me in the process of killing himself; I would be worse off if he was gone.

"I love you, Nessie." He whispered, trailing a large finger across my annoyingly pale skin. "Always."

"Always and forever after that." I corrected him, smiling grimly.

For one brief second, he smiled back and then he was gone, walking across the street to the phone booth. It was as run down as the street, but the hygiene level didn't stop him. He was on a mission.

_Slowly, the figure rose, dragging himself from his cheap refuge. Each bone and joint seemed to protest as he straightened himself out, stretching and yawning happily. What a wonderful sleep. The best he had had in many months. What had woken him though?_

_Thoroughly, his eyes scan the street, taking in every piece of rubbish, a Porsche and the phone booth. The Porsche, definitely the Porsche. _

_What course of action to take though?_


	7. Introducing: Yileen

**Introducing: **_**Yileen**_

_There is no need to read this, but it'd help with the next bit of the story. _

**Name: **Yileen Andrews

**Age: **Twenty-six

**Gender: **Male

**Species: **Human

**Appearance: **He has shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and intense blue eyes. There's nothing completely extraordinary about his face; his nose may be a bit crooked, he has a cleft chin, a light shadow of facial hair and thick eyebrows. The most stunning thing about him is probably his eyes. They're a piercing blue colour with specks of aqua around the iris. His dark eyebrows and lashes only highlight the colour even more.

His skin is patchy when it is visible. He's had a lot of scenery changes, going through freezing winter nights, scorching summer days and raining evenings with nothing but the clothes on his back. Because of the fact that he is malnourished and lives on the streets, he is thin and lanky. He doesn't have much muscle and can hardly be described as the strong type.

His clothing hasn't really changed for the past two years. He wears tattered socks with his worn down boots, ripped jeans, a thick woolen shirt and a heavy leather overcoat. His hair is usually covered by a holey beanie, but he loses it a lot. Somehow, it always finds its way back to him.

**Personality:** Yileen has always been the gentle, sensitive sort. He was weak going through school, but the mental and emotional damage never stopped him when it came to finding everything he ever wanted. His girlfriend stayed with him because of his tender ways and provided him with a daughter. They went together even better after the commitment came – the complete opposite of what usually happens nowadays.

He is completely loyal to almost everybody. His kind nature takes everybody in. With this loyalty among strangers came confidence and bravery for himself, but when it comes to bravery for others – against people much bigger and stronger than him – his calm starts to waver.

He is pretty smart for a hobo. His previous job required him to have skills anyway and he grew up the quiet nerdy kid. He is smartest in the area of math, English and history.

**History: **He was born to a widowed woman. She raised him religiously, teaching him to be humble and kind. This attitude later got him picked on in school, but he shoved away the harsh words – along with the religion – and went for the goals he aspired to achieve. At such a young age, no one thought he was serious enough to have the life goal of getting a wife, a child and a steady career. (Others wanted to be astronauts and firefighters…)

When he got into high school, he met a girl by the name of Olivia Morrison. She was just as quiet as him and they hit it off immediately. After two years of strong friendship, they started dating. One year later, Olivia fell pregnant, dropping out of school at just sixteen. Yileen followed her, but he was able to get a well paying job in a bank straight afterwards. Nine months later, Olivia gave birth to their daughter, Amanda.

For eight wonderful years, their relationship stayed strong, until the fateful night where a drunk driver hit the car Olivia and Amanda were in. They were returning from one Amanda's ballet performances. Yileen had to work late that night.

Then, for two years, he wandered the streets. The bank took his house and most of his belongings to pay off the debts he owed them. As Yileen went into a downward spiral, everyone realized there wasn't much hope of him recovering any time soon and he was fired as well. He was left with the small apartment he and his girlfriend had brought for their daughter. They planned to renovate it for Amanda so that she could live in it when she graduated from College.

**Other: **He is currently single, poor and homeless.

*His name is Aboriginal for _dream_.

**Short…**

My breath came out in little puffs as I jogged up and down my alley. My bone seemed to groan in protest, but I couldn't stop. The cold nights were always the hardest to live through. If I didn't warm up enough before going to sleep, I would surely die.

The moon above me shone down dimly through the thick clouds. It was going to snow. Those angry black cotton balls would unleash their fury upon the innocent world below and some of the others like me, hobos, would not make it through alive.

Shivering against the whistling wind, I made my way over to the cardboard box I slept in. It was big enough for me to fit in cozily. Not too much space was left over, which was actually a good thing, because my heat got trapped. I crouched down and climbed in, pulling my jacket and the thin rag I used as a blanket closer to my body.

It would be a harsh night…


	8. That's Life

**Chapter Six – **_**That's Life**_

_Yileen_

The engine in the front of the vehicle purred beautifully as I made my way around to the front passenger door. I could see that no one was in the driver's seat of the car; the young man was tapping his fingers impatiently against the grimy phone box about eleven meters away. So who was left in this sleek yellow machine? Someone had to be, otherwise it would be turned off and locked up, surely.

Painstakingly slow, I inched forward, resting my right arm on the roof and leaning forward a bit to see who was inside.

A young girl, probably about… Seven? Her bouncy curls were facing me. Was she oblivious to my presence?

"Excuse me." I said kindly, trying to sound as nice as possible.

The girl turned startlingly fast, brown eyes wide at my sudden appearance. I hadn't actually moved there at some superhuman speed – no, I was a mere human hobo, arthritis beginning to ache at my too-old bones – maybe she had just been distracted… Or perhaps she was deaf.

"Hello." I said, smiling sheepishly. What would she make of me? Some smelly hobo leaning against the shiny, expensive Porsche her friend owned. "My name is Yileen…"

"Well… Hi, Yileen." She smiled back, still startled by the looks of things. "Can I help you?"

"No… I just thought you might like to talk to someone while your friend was on the phone… I don't get much people to talk to." My smile turned sad and I leaned back, sweeping a hand through my long messy blonde hair.

"That's depressing." She said quietly, reaching out of the open window and patting me kindly. I chuckled, causing her to smile too. "I'm Renesmee." She stated.

"That's an… Interesting name." I admitted jokingly, laughing quietly.

"Yeah. My Mum's creative…" She laughed too, but it was cut short by a sudden wave of pain crossing over her face – almost like she had just remembered something horrible. She looked across at the boy on the phone. He was punching angrily at the phone box, probably waiting for someone to pick up.

Now next to an open window, I looked into the golden Porsche. It was just as awesome as it looked on the outside. Smooth, black leather seats and lights flashing on the stereo. Only in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would actually see one of these things… Especially in my own alley!

"Do you have a home?" Renesmee asked unhappily. My head snapped back to her face. I had almost entered a hypnotic state.

"Huh? Oh. I have a few. My best is that box over there though." I jabbed my finger over my shoulder, gesturing at the cardboard box I had just come out of. It was big enough for me to fit in without having to rip up.

"That's really sad." She murmured, frowning at me.

I shrugged away from that look, backing up a few meters. That was the look I got from other people when they passed me, begging for money. No one seemed to like homeless people. Not all of us were gambling, drug/alcohol addicts who've lost their homes. I, for one, had lost my girlfriend and daughter to a drunk driver. They'd been driving home from a late school performance. The depression had set in and I'd gone into a downwards spiral, losing my job. The bank took my house and nearly all of my possessions. Now all I owned was a small apartment.

It probably seemed weird for a man to choose a cardboard box over a small apartment, but I had. It was the apartment me and my girl had brought for our daughter. She was going to move into it when she turned eighteen – that would've been in ten years if her poor soul had survived. Too many memories were focused around that small space, so I stayed on the streets.

I considered telling my new little friend what had happened to my life, but then I decided not to. She was much too young to get anything about death.

"It's life." I said dejectedly, looking up at the bit of sky I could see.

"I know…" Renesmee whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I was about to ask her how she knew, when an angry snap caught my attention.

I looked up to find an angry Native American boy storming towards the car. His body seemed to tremble, blurring with the motion. His thick eyebrows were pulling over his dark eyes menacingly. Just the sheer size of him had me backing up. What did he want?

"_We are not available at the moment, please call back." My voice sounded over the speaker cheerfully. I smashed the receiver against the phone box and then started again, calling Sue Clearwater. She would be home and Billy would probably be with her too. _

"_I'm unable to come to the phone right now…" Another rejection._

_Why wouldn't they pick up? Sure, lots of families would be calling in. All of the other families that knew and even some that didn't. What did that mean though? Was everyone safe? Had any of my friends and family made it out alive?_

_I sighed and leaned against the stained walls. Closing my eyes, I ran my big hands through my shaggy black hair. What were we going to do now? I couldn't see myself running forever, but that didn't mean anything. As long as Nessie was safe._

_I looked towards the Porsche on that last thought, longing to see the love of my life. My vision was obscured though, both by the dark tinted windows and the man blocking my view of her window. _

_Without thinking too much about what I was doing, I slammed my fist into the plastic wall of the phone booth. A long, uneven crack appeared up the whole length of the divider. My body began shaking as I stormed into the middle of the road, ready to teach the hobo a lesson. I didn't care who he was, what he was doing or where he was going, he wouldn't be disturbing my Nessie for much longer._

"_Hey! Get away from her!" _


	9. Tension, Part One

**Chapter Seven –**_**Tension, Part One**_

Jacob

The feelings running through me were like none I had ever had before. A pure evil that twisted my heart painfully. I towered over this pitiful human and indeed, that's what he was. Despite the lack of vampire in him, he reeked and his stench burned my nose. The adrenaline and protectiveness I felt of my Nessie urged me on until he was backed against a brick wall, shivering in fear.

Oh, how easy it would be to kill him. So many different ways to do this. Should I bonk him quickly on the head, eliminating any pain he might experience as I tore him apart? Perhaps punching him the face to just knock him out would suffice? No. He was standing tall over that Porsche, probably checking my girl out. The thought caused a low growl to sound in my chest.

I had just raised my hand above the blonde hobo's head, ready to smash it down when I heard a hiss from beside me. Nessie leapt the approximate eight feet into the air and grabbed my arm. I willingly lowered it as she fell back to the ground.

"Jacob, no. This is Yileen. He's my friend." Her eyes darted to the shivering man and then back to me. She kept her voice low and musical, like a lullaby. "Don't hurt him. We were just talking."

My eyes must've been wide with shock and embarrassment, because she reached out to me and encircled my thighs with her arms. That was as high as she would be able to go with her height.

"Nessie… Are you sure?" I whispered, reaching down and stroking her hair.

She nodded under my hot hand and squeezed me tighter. "Calm down. You overreacted."

I sighed and nodded, but warily sniffed in the general direction of the man inching away. Just from the few whiffs I caught, I could smell his fear, almost every place he had been and how desperately he needed a shower. There was no trace of vampire, but that didn't mean that he would be interrogated later. I needed to keep an eye on him. Not that he would get far.

"Hey, dude." I called to him, placing Nessie on my feet and walking along. She giggled and clutched me even tighter, gasping into my stomach.

"Jacob…" She warned quietly, looking up at me when we stopped a meter from Yileen. "Play nice."

I smiled down at her sweetly and then looked at the man she had called Yileen. My eyes tightened slightly as I took in his scuffed appearance. Now, with all hate out of my heart, I could feel pity for him. Nessie said he was nice and I would trust her. That allowed room for the grief I felt for myself, Ness and now, a stranger.

"What do you want? I'm sorry, okay? I was trying to be friendly. Please, don't hurt me. Oh god, all this time, just to be killed by a huge kid. Oh god." The man stumbled over his words, backing against the wall again.

"Calm down, man. I ain't going to hurt you." I held out my hand for him to shake, wondering if he would notice the unnatural heat.

"Hmm." He murmured, shaking my hand quickly and then drawing back again. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem to have made a friend in Nessie." I smiled down at Renesmee warily, she grinned back and kissed my hand that she was holding.

"Yeah…" He mumbled again and began inching away.

"Wait, want to come and get some grub with us?" I took a step forward, glad that I would be able to help him in some way. "It's brunch time."

"Grub? Brunch time?" He muttered incredulously.

The pure astonishment on his face was enough to strengthen that pity I had been feeling before. Was it really so amazing to be shouted a meal? My friends and family went out to eat all the time and someone else always paid.

"Yes! Food!" Nessie cried, bouncing over to Yileen and grabbing his hand. She looked up at me happily and then skipped over to the Porsche, grabbing my hand and pulling me along too. "We can go to one of those fancy Italian restaurants we drove past entering the city! Right, Jake?" She gazed up at me, pouting.

"Of course." I poked my tongue out at her and then moved to my side of the car.

It seemed like Ness wanted to forget and, if that was what it was going to take, I would go along with it. Maybe if we could fake our way through a meal with a stranger, we'd be fine… Or perhaps we'd come out even worse.

I mentally shrugged and jumped into the car, listening as Yileen got in the back (actually, he was more or less pushed) and Nessie climbed in beside me. She put her seat belt on and then looked over her shoulder.

"Put your seat belt on." She said to Yileen sternly. He grumbled in protest, but complied.

"Okay… Let's get this show on the road." I muttered, too low for any normal human to hear.

Beside me, Nessie hiccupped… Or perhaps it was a sob. I frowned and pulled away from the curb.

_It wasn't every day I jumped into cars with strangers. No; I had enough sense to know that doing so was stupid._

_So why had I done this then? Was it the magic radiating from my new little friend or the threat of her giant brute of a friend? It was probably the chance to get a good meal into me or to get the experience of riding in a Porsche._

_Well, whatever the reason, I was suddenly feeling wanted. _


	10. The Lost

**Chapter Eight – **_**The Lost**_

Seth

For some reason, I couldn't get that burning incense smell out of my nose, even though I had turned human again. If it could just disappear for all of ten minutes, my life would be partially normal again. Of course, there was no way to escape what had happened; along one complete wall of our small home hung posters of the deceased, sad music played quietly in the background and weeping people came to the door every two minutes.

Yes, everybody had heard the news, though everyone had heard different stories.

Billy and Mum wait next to the door, tired of continuously standing up – Mum anyway, Billy's arms are getting drained.

Old Quil slept on our couch, his face tear-stained. His grandson, young Quil, one of my best friends, was his pride and joy. No one had the heart to tell him to leave.

All day, people came, flowers arrived, more posters were put up, chocolates and cards to display. Nothing else to do but listen to the grief and watch the pain.

Leah's grief for Sam, Mum's grief for everyone else, Billy's grief for his missing son, my own grief for losing my vampire friends and my wolf family.

Of course, who'd have guessed that in our kitchen, perched around our tiny dining table, sat three distraught vampires? Carlisle, Tanya and Ben. All completely traumatized. Whenever I tried to help them, they would refuse.

"Stop trying." Snarled Tanya after I'd asked for the tenth time. I backed up, tears pricking at my eyes. It was a hard time for everybody, but I didn't expect to be snapped at just for helping.

"Tanya, don't." Carlisle murmured, taking her hands in his. She crumpled at his touch, her face falling to the table with a dull thud.

Ben turned to me, his face careful. His eyes looked red, even though it was impossible for him to cry. "She's sorry."

"The hell I am." She spat, but she didn't try to move. Her shoulders began shaking.

Defeated, I left my silent vampire friends and went back to the living room. I could hear Leah's sobs through the walls and occasionally Sam or Quil's names being cried out; she'd been having a really hard time.

"Yes. Thank you. We're all sorry." Mum said to someone else who had arrived. I heard Embry's Mum crying at the door.

"They were all so young! And most of the Cullens too!" She sniffed loudly. "Who knew that the plane would crash there? Omigod!" She sniffed again. "I'm so glad my Emmy wasn't over there. He told me he had been heading there. That's why he got there when… Omigod!"

Everyone was quiet while she spluttered over her story. This was different from the others. Most of Forks thought that the Cullens water had been poisoned. Collin's and Brady's families were spreading the rumor that rabid hippies had torn everyone up. That one made the most sense. All that burning incense.

"Yes, well…" Mum murmured, turning away slowly. I saw tears in her eyes again and jogged over to her quickly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright Mum." I whispered.

"Thank you, Seth." She whispered back, shutting the door in Mrs. Call's face.


	11. Tension, Part Two

**Chapter Nine – **_**Tension, Part Two**_

Yileen

"Well that was a lovely meal, wasn't it?" Nessie said from beside me.

Plates and cups lay scattered in front of us. I'd been surprised by how much food they'd ordered – it wasn't like three people could eat _that _much – yet, somehow, it all disappeared. Jacob could _really _eat. I'd barely finished a muffin before he'd finished two plates of food. Nessie went along at the same pace as me, seeming to cringe whenever she chewed.

And awkward silence commenced, waiting for someone to break it. I didn't feel like talking, mostly because I feared that I would vomit if I let an opening appear on my body.

So I settled for nodding slowly.

More silence.

"Well then… I need to pee!" Nessie squealed, jumping up quickly and dancing away. I watched anxiously, annoyed that she had left me here with her huge Native American buddy.

He was still staring at me, as he had been for the majority of the meal. I wasn't sure if he was just checking me out or if he was seriously assessing me. Either way, I was uncomfortable. If this silence went on any longer, I would scream.

I took a deep breath. "Renesmee is… Nice." I murmured, looking down at my hands nervously.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Jacob's eyes were narrowed now, his shoulders shaking. What had I said wrong?

"Her name is Vanessa." He said through clenched teeth. For no apparent reason, I felt like he was lying. Maybe it was the fact that I trusted Nessie's word more than his.

"That's not what she told me." I muttered indignantly, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Don't listen to her then. She's only… Six." Again, I felt like he was lying.

"Whatever." I muttered again. I could hear Nessie coming back, whistling something random.

She bounced into her seat, grabbing the remnant of a sandwich tenaciously. Honestly, she didn't seem to like eating.

"Did you two have a lovely talk?" She asked curiously, grimacing once more as she swallowed.

"Yeah. Why did you tell him your name is… What was it?" He looked at me quickly. "Renesmee?"

I nodded, looking at my hands again.

"Because it is…" Nessie said, sounding confused.

"Vanessa, stop joking around." He said, his voice hinting at something. I looked up through my lashes to see his eyebrows rising, his eyes nudging at something unknown.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" She cried, slapping her forehead quickly. I straightened up, startled by the sudden movement. She'd forgotten her own name?

"You forgot your own name?" I murmured, looking at her like she was crazy.

"No, she didn't. Don't look at her like that." Jacob growled, leaning towards me angrily. I pushed my chair back a bit, cringing as it squealed against the tiles.

"Stop fighting, you two." Vanessa sighed. "I want you to get along." She turned away from me, facing Jacob now. "Yileen is coming with us now. He doesn't have a home and he doesn't have friends…" Her voice was possessive, like I was some puppy she'd found on the street. She was asking her mother is she could keep me… So why didn't I mind?

"Ness, it's too dangerous." Jacob whispered, barely loud enough.

"For me, Jacob. I'll want another friend to talk to." She pouted, her eyes beginning to water. "Anyway, he's already met us. Our scent is on him. Please?"

Their scent? How crazy were these people? I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes, intent on eavesdropping. Even if they did turn out to be loonies, they had brought me lunch. I was polite enough to wait until they wanted to get rid of me.

"No Renesmee… I mean, Vanessa. We can't pick up hitchhikers."

"Please, Jake. He could end up helping us!"

"No Nessie. He'll slow us down."

"You can carry him. Easy enough."

"Ew. I'm not carrying a dude!"

"I'll do it then."

"That'll look weird."

"Well, you're not going to do it. I'll have to do it."

"It'll look weird."

"So? I don't mind having _another _human in on the secret."

"No Nessie."

"Why? I haven't heard a good enough excuse."

"We won't be able to get across the border with him… He doesn't have a passport."

Actually, I did. It was back at the apartment. I would have spoken up, but their quiet bickering was lulling me to sleep. Without any more pushing, I was asleep, snoring loudly.

"_Oh. He's asleep." I murmured, leaning over Yileen curiously._

"_Leave him here. He'll find his way back to that Alley." Jake whispered, standing up and stretching. His stomach was still impressively flat and muscled, despite all the food he had eaten. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. "We helped him enough."_

"_No Jacob." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I want to keep him. He's nice."_

"_Nessie, be reasonable."_

"_Please, Jacob. He doesn't have much of a life. We could help him more!" I sniffed, feeling the tears beginning to flow._

"_Oh, Ness." Jacob murmured, picking me up and wrapping me in his huge arms. I nestled against his chest, the feeling of victory sparking inside of me._

"_Do you feel that strongly about him?" He whispered into my hair._

"_Yes. I love you _so _much… But Yileen… There's something special about him. Please, Jake. I love him already." I looked up at Jacob warily, hoping he didn't feel jealous. He didn't _look _jealous. He only looked annoyed._

"_I'm only doing this because I love you too… You know that, right?" He asked, touching my nose lightly._

"_I know." I tightened my arms around his neck, glad to have someone so caring._


End file.
